The Wedding
by fyd818
Summary: His kiss was sweet and pure, but held the promise of so much more – forever, if we wanted it. RononTeyla


Disclaimer: I don't own "Stargate: Atlantis" and I don't claim to. (If I did, Teyla and Ronon would be happily married with half-a-dozen kids by now.) I am making no monetary gain from this, it is meant for entertainment purposes only.

Summary: His kiss was sweet and pure, but held the promise of so much more – forever, if we wanted it. RononTeyla

Rating: K+

Warnings: Fluff!

Pairing: Ronon/Teyla

Title: _The Wedding_

Author: fyd818

Part 1/1

Dedication: To **TeylaFan**, who encouraged me to write this idea out! Thanks, twin sis! -hugs-

Author's note: TeylaFan and I were discussing how awesome "Echoes" is, how it's the best Ronon/Teyla episode out there, and I mentioned that the only better episode could be a wedding. So this fic was born. And TF encouraged me to run with it and write it! I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!

"**The Wedding"**

_fyd818_

I adjusted the crown of flowers on my head and turned to face Mari. "How do I look?"

My seamstress friend blinked back the tears in her large dark eyes. "Oh, Teyla." She stepped forward, placed her work-roughened yet gentle hands on my shoulders, and bowed her forehead against mine in deference. "If he is not struck by mad, insane love the instant he sees you, he is not the man for you."

I smiled and managed a chuckle. Nervous fluttering started in my stomach and worked its way up to my throat. Now it was the day of my wedding – I was in my dress, and only minutes away from marrying the man I loved more than anything and anyone else – I felt almost _scared._

I turned away from her, back to the mirror set up in Mari's tent. I examined the effect of the glittering jade-green dress against my caramel skin. The slightest bit of makeup brightened my already glowing face, and a necklace made from brilliant green and clear beads dangled from my neck. Long, dangly green chandelier earrings purchased on Earth especially for this day swung from my ears. The skirt slit down one leg and swung in soft waves of silk around my ankles, allowing peeps at my bare feet with every step. The gold threads forming intricate patterns in my dress's bodice and skirt made my dark eyes sparkle. Flowers nestled into the loosely curled hair down my back beautifully set off the crown atop my head.

People kept telling me I looked perfect – but I couldn't help but still be nervous. Today my entire life was going to change, and though I knew I was completely ready for this change, I didn't know what the future would hold. But I did know Ronon would be there to face it with me, and a wave of calm spread through me.

Mari reached out and adjusted my flowery coronet. "There. You're ready."

I closed my eyes and let out my breath. "Yes, Mari. I do believe I am."

My bridal sister laughed and reached out to hug me. "Teyla, my friend, my sister."

I hugged Mari back. "When we were growing up, and we told each other about our dream husbands – did you ever believe you would find him?"

Mari looked thoughtful as she drew back and looked at me again. "No. But I believed you would find yours." She smiled and reached for my hand. "Come on, Teyla. It is time to truly let everyone know Ronon is yours."

I ducked out of the tent behind Mari and watched as she ran ahead to motion that the musicians should change from warm-up music to the traditional song Athosian brides used to walk down the long forest trail separating the village from the clearing where all weddings were performed.

The moment I heard the music change in the distance, I began to walk. Actually, it was more like a jog – I was so anxious to get there! – but when I got closer, I made myself slow my pace to a walk. I wondered if I was the first bride to cheat with a faster pace, but doubted it.

When at last I broke free from the cover of the trees, the sight that met my eyes nearly snatched my breath away. Everything was blooming in a riot of color: reds, blues, greens, yellows; colors made all the sharper by my excitement. My people, dressed in hues as bright as the flowers, turned as one to look at me. I felt a smile immediately curl my lips, but this wasn't the one I usually wore. This wasn't the polite smile I offered as their leader. Today, my smile was the smile of a woman ready to give everything she had to the man she loved more than anyone else.

My wandering eyes caught and hung on the tall figure standing at the end of my long walk, waiting for me. His eyes widened when he saw me, and their depths filled with so many emotions I couldn't even begin to identify them all.

My feet wanted to catch and hang right where they were, I was so lost in that intense green gaze. But I was drawn toward him at the same time, so anxious to reach him, and that overpowered my urge to stop. With each step, the excitement in me grew more and more, until I was sure I couldn't stand it any more.

When I was only a few yards away, Ronon reached out his hands toward me. The warmth in his eyes, expression, smile, drew me like a magnet. I couldn't be sure, but I thought I hurried the remaining distance. I definitely know I didn't walk at a "respectable" pace. But I didn't care.

The moment his hands – large, rough, warm – closed around mine, a hundred emotions rushed through and overwhelmed me. I clung to his familiar hands as tightly as I could and stared up into the strongly beautiful face I wanted to wake up to every day for the rest of my life – and beyond.

The ceremony passed in a blur – I was sure ten minutes from now I wouldn't remember a single word said, other than "I love you" and "mine forever." Those were very sharp and clear in my mind.

Also clear was the way Ronon's fingers so gently tied the green-beaded marriage bracelet around my small wrist, his eyes never leaving my face. His expression was free, open, radiant: I knew if the clouds hid the sun, the entire clearing would still be lit. I'd never seen him this way before, but I hoped I'd see him this way a lot more now.

As I tied Ronon's matching brown bead bracelet around his left wrist, the fingers of his hand twisted slightly to run along my own. We were so close to the end of the ceremony, so close to being each other's. . .

Ronon took my hands again, and our smiles grew larger. The Athosian elder presiding over the ceremony lifted his hands to the cloudless blue sky and proclaimed: "May the Ancestors bless you richly, Ronon and Teyla Dex!"

The crowd erupted in cheers from the Atlantians and the traditional ululating calls from my own people.

My husband released my hands, but only so he could cup my face in his hands and lower his lips to mine. His kiss was sweet and pure, but held the promise of so much more – forever, if we wanted it.

At last, we were one!

_**-The End-**_


End file.
